Three's a crowd
by JotaBae
Summary: Sequel to "It Takes Two". After spending an eventful spring formal dance with Sam Danny confesses his affection to her while she apparently "slept". The following weeks Danny and Sam dance around their feelings trying to sort out the "right time". However, things get complicated when the temperatures drop mysteriously and a third party is introduced.
1. Chapter 1:Teens

Here we are. Another chapter. I have a couple ideas that I would like to develop and we'll see where things go. Please be patient with me as i will be extremely busy. I am so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I was very occupied and somewhat lazy so i kinda forgot to write. It's a short chapter but it is to let you all know I'm not done writing yet.

Readers, as always, you are appreciated. Enjoy.

JB

* * *

The following Monday Sam, Tucker and Danny all met at their usual place before walking to school. Danny nodded at the two as they matched pace with him. Danny was not a morning person (usually due to the fact that he was up late fighting ghosts). He munched on some toast while Tucker bothered Sam about something.

"Did you curl your hair? What's with the getup today? Not the classic skirt and tank? I'm impressed Miss High Society Manson." Tucker mocked as he bumped her with an elbow. Sam socked him in the shoulder right back garnering a whimpered response from Tucker.

"Don't worry yourself Tucker Foley. My mom hasn't gotten hold of my wardrobe yet. My leggings are black, my sweater is purple, and yes, I still have combat boots on." Sam gestured to her outfit as she glared at Tucker.

"Geez you don't have to get so defensive. I tease you about stuff all the time. Even I know that it would be terrible to wear a skirt and tank in this cold weather." Tucker puffed visible clouds of air from his mouth to make his point.

"Your telling me. This weather is messing with my ghost sense. I don't know if it's just unusually cold at night or that I'm sensing a ghost." Danny huffed as he brushed crumbs of bread of his hands. Satisfied, he shoved them into his pockets. Sam and Tucker exchanged knowing glances and Sam was the first to speak.

"I assume you didn't get a great night's rest then?" She queried.

"Nope" Danny looked up from the pavement to glance at Sam's face. Despite the cold, Danny's face immediately went warm and he was sure that if it wasn't for the chilly wind he would be blushing like mad. _Man, I have really got to get over the whole "Snuck into her bedroom confession" if I ever hope of carrying on a decent conversation. I just feel like I said what I needed to but she doesn't know yet._ He narrowed his eyes in concentration after realizing Sam looked different.

"You get a haircut?"

"Nope" Sam smiled while wrapping her finger loosely in a lock of black hair.

"Uhhhhh…" Danny audibly droned on as he tried to place what was different. His brain was already numbed by the thousands of other thoughts in his head. _What was it about her that's different. I can't think in the mornings plus now I'm just brain dead because I realized I've been crushing on my best friend. She isn't helping by distracting my thoughts with her outfit…That's it! She's wearing leggings and a sweater!_ _That is kinda mainstream for her. Maybe her mom got of hold of her wardrobe._ Danny shrugged internally. _I guess I don't have a problem with the change._ Danny's mind drifted to the image of Sam's backside. He reveled in the moment before scolding himself. _Stupid hormones again! Would it be back to compliment the way she looks in leggings?_

Danny had stopped walking in his concentration and didn't realize the odd looks Sam and Tucker were giving him from twenty feet away.

"Looks like you've got him lovestruck Sam." Tucker teased as he gestured at a frozen Danny. Sam gave Tucker a good shove and walked to Danny and faced him. A face flooded Danny's vision and he recognized it as Sam's but there was something different.

"Your curled your hair!" Danny exclaimed as he brought his finger inches from her face.

"Bingo." Sam replied while grabbing his finger in her fist and lowering it, "Where were you five minutes ago when we were talking about this?" Danny's face scrunched up in thought.

"I dunno, I was tired and I guess with this odd weather I've had to try and determine if each of my breaths is my ghost sense going off or not."

"Hey lovebirds!" Tucker called through cupped hands, "Are you going to stop holding hands so we can get to school on time for once?" Danny and Sam looked down simultaneously to see that Danny's finger was still wrapped in Sam's hand. Sam let go with a nervous chuckle while Danny's wind tinged cheeks flooded with color. Danny quickly walked over to Tucker while he massaged his finger.

"You have quite the grip Sam" Danny commented, in an effort to dispel the 'blushy moment'. Sam recognized the effort and seized her chance.

"Well I'm usually used to you and Tucker playing some sort of prank or surprise so I have grown accustomed to responding forcefully." Tucker shook his head as he viewed the pair now in front of him stumbling over words trying to explain their romantic inclinations.

"Maybe you just didn't want to let go of his hand. Ever thought about that possibility?" Sam jerked her head back to look at Tuck who had a smile forming on the corners of his mouth.

"What'd you say?" Sam asked with eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." Tucker shrugged and looked around as if searching for the person who did make a comment.

Danny and Sam continued their stuttering apologetic form of flirting until they hit the stairs of Casper High. Once in view of hundreds of other students the glares, glances, and gossip began. Sections of conversation about Sam's demon possession and mysterious disappearance at the dance flitted towards the three as they shuffled to their lockers. The number of stares sent their direction was noted by Danny. Apparently, he wasn't the only person that noticed Sam's well shaped butt. _Most likely from all the running she does,_ Danny concluded. His emotions flared as he longed to lash out at the gaping faces. _Do they think they can just look at my girl like that? There I go again, being possessive of a girl that doesn't carry the relationship status of girlfriend. I'll make them think twice about staring by giving them a dose of "bad luck"._ Danny had once again paused in thought with his locker door open and his eyes seemingly looking beyond that.

"Danny, your drifting off again." Sam said with a slight worry in her voice.

"Oh, right, sorry," Danny shook his head and shut his locker, "I just hate that after a few days people are still thinking that you are demon possessed. I mean, we live in a town riddled with ghostly activity. If the same thing happened to anyone else everybody would think it was a ghost or something but since it's you then everyone assumes it's demon possession. That wouldn't even be a…"

"Danny. It's fine." Sam placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. His head shot up from where it was glancing at the ground to where she had rested her hand.

"Really?"

Sam let out a deep breath and smiled confidently. "Yeah, it's not like this is the first time I've been judged. I hear rummers every day about my dark brooding activities that I partake in after school gets out. I mean look at me." With a blank expression Danny made his way from Sam's boots back up to her lavender eyes. Sam followed Danny's view and shook her head. "Danny, it's just to get you to acknowledge the fact that I am a goth and that means my clothing and personality make me 'stand out' in a way." Sam paused as she looked down at herself, "I guess I'm not wearing particularly unique clothing but with this weather I figured I'd go with something warmer. While bitterly oppose the trend and conformity that it has encouraged but I have to say I am quite comfy." Danny made an "O" shape with his mouth to show comprehension.

"Gotcha, well you don't look bad with your wavy hair and change in outfit." Danny commented nervously. His hand soon found the back of his head and his eyes wandered the floor beneath his shoes.

"Are you saying you don't like my goth getup and that you would rather I looked a little bit more like Paulina and posse?" Sam crossed her arms and set a stern look on her face. Danny stumbled over words and made a placating gesture with his hands.

"No, no, no! Your other outfits are totally fine and all! I was just saying because…umm… thats what you usually wear so I was saying you looked nice in something new you were trying." Sam smirked and pulled on Danny's arm.

"I know what you mean, Dork Fenton, c'mon we have biology together first period." Danny blushed and stumbled behind the girl not minding the stream of stares and increased chatter.


	2. Chapter 2:My heroine

Sorry this is kinda short. I have another chapter that is almost ready and I could have added some of it but seeing as I am a mean person I will leave you hanging. Hopefully in the next couple of chapters readers will get a little bit hooked as things heat up (or cool down ;) Comments, questions, concerns, suggestions are always welcome.

As always, readers, you are appreciated and enjoy.

JB

* * *

The morning passed with relative normalcy. Danny was feeling lucky after finding out that three of the four morning periods he shared with Sam. However, he was caught spacing off in each of the classes. First for looking at Sam (who was sitting beside him). Second, for resting his head on the desk. Lastly, for ignoring a question asked by Mr. Barnes, his environmental science teacher.

"Mr. Fenton, does the word participation mean anything to you?" Mr. Barnes asked sternly.

"Umm…yes. Yes sir. I'm sorry I am just bothered by all this cold weather." Danny murmured with his head down. He shivered as a puff of cold air escaped his mouth.

"Well would you mind telling me how cold weather, like we've had as of late, affects wheat seed?" Mr. Barnes restated as he looked over the rim of his glasses. Danny attempted to regain some composure as snickers were heard throughout the room.

"It slows the germination process and can also lead to the snapping or breaking of any roots that have grown."

"Very good Mr. Fenton. Maybe next time you'll think to answer the first time so you can obtain the full amount of points." Mr. Barnes stated as he walked up to the whiteboard to continue the lesson. Danny exhaled and let his head hit the desk. _Just an ordinary day in the life of your resident halfa._

Danny entered the cafeteria with his tray of questionable mashed potatoes, boiled carrots, and something that resembled roast on a bun. He made for the usual table and smiled as Sam and Tucker gave a small wave to make their presence known. Danny's face transformed within seconds to a confused grimace as a leg took his own out from under him and his tray went flying into the air as he thudded on the floor. When Danny pushed himself up onto an elbow he was face to face with Dash.

"Have a nice trip Fen-tony?" Dash sneered. Danny balled his fists and grit his teeth. _After giving him an official butt whooping he still decides to target me. Oh, thats right, I have to keep my identity secret. Gah, this is such a pain to deal with in addition to all the ghosts. I'd get a lot more respect if he actually knew._ Danny stood. He opened his mouth and no words came out because he was interrupted by a menacing voice that spoke first.

"How about you knock it off Dash Baxturd" Danny swung his head to see Sam standing with her hands on her hips and her boots tapping on the floor. Danny couldn't help but smirk and blush. _What kind of weird relationship is this? Usually it's the guy who saves the damsel in distress and all that. I guess Sam's never been the damsel type._

"Manson? You look different." Dash commented dumbly before regaining some of his snarl again, "Did you just call me Baxturd?" Dash rose to his full height letting his athletic frame take up space. Sam let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah I did, you doof, and if you don't sit back down and eat quietly you know what'll happen." Taking two steps closer, Sam came within inches of Dash. He looked down at the girl in front of him and saw the fire in her eyes and the unashamed challenge she sent his way. He swallowed.

"What do you mean will happen?"

Sam smiled out of the corner of her mouth and stuck out her painted black nails to view. "Oh you know," Sam commented lightly, "I'll just have to call upon the dark demon armies that reside near me to torment you like at the dance."

"Your can't be serious." Dash quickly stammered.

"Did I stutter? Do I look like I'm joking? You got taken out by just one of my goons how would you like to take on a couple more?" Sam's voice had taken up an offensive tone.

"No. No you don't need to do that." Dash pleaded, the horror in his eyes. Sam tried to hold back a smile as she closed her eyes and gestured in circles while mumbling made up words. Dash looked around furiously for help from his friends but they all sat dumbfounded as well. He quickly bent down and picked up Danny, brushed him off and shoved him towards Sam. Sam, more or less, caught a surprised Danny, pivoted with her head in the air and walked back to their designated table. Sam lowered a shocked Danny into the seat next to her. The "A" list table was now cleaning up Danny's spilled food and tray in nervous haste. Sam glanced up to see assorted tables staring, talking, or simply gaping. _Wouldn't be the first time today and I don't think it'll be the last,_ Sam shrugged. She turned to see Tucker far to focused on his food.

"What?" Sam prodded. Tucker glanced up just briefly enough to show the giant smile on his face. Soon after his shoulders started shaking in silent mirth.

"Call upon the dark forces within me? Thats rich Sam. I've never seen Dash so terrified before."

"Hey, its the dark demon armies not dark forces. Get it right." Sam replied lightheartedly.

"Thanks. I owe you one for pulling a crazy stunt like that." Danny said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Sam spoke through a mouthful of organic spinach, " You've saved my butt a couple of times during ghost fights…or school dances."

 _"_ Hehe ya I guess your right…" Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. His face had turned a bright shade of red as he recalled the events of a few days prior, "But you didn't have to increase all the rumors and stuff about you by pretending to be a demon queen. I save you but you just laid down your whole reputation and…" Danny felt eyes boring into him and he slowly turned his head in the direction of Sam. She was giving him a knowing look that said _'_ does it look like I care about my reputation or image. I'm my own independent person.' Danny nodded in agreement with her unsaid message. "Your right, sorry, and thanks a ton again. It'll be nice to not have to worry about Dash for a while." At that moment, a green projectile smacked Danny in the face. "As for Tucker, I may have to teach him a lesson in pea warfare." Danny smiled and slid his hand intangibly through the table and Tucker's tray to grab some ammunition. With that, a full out war started between the boys while Sam quietly munched on her salad accepting what had become a normal occurrence after the first few years. Soon, all of the green peas were depleted and what was left were a couple of chuckling boys covered in small splotches of pea juice or guts. The three cleaned up a little, deposited their trays and set off for their afternoon classes.


	3. Chapter 3: Winds of change

A short chapter again. I'm trying my best to get some content out and appease the readers. If you do have a preference as to smaller or larger chapters let me know. The story only gets better from here. I am doing my best to write a little every day but these following days will be extremely busy so I apologize in advance.

As always, you readers, are appreciated. Enjoy.

JB

* * *

Danny succeeded in staying awake for all his afternoon classes. He heard chatter in every class about the "small kid who had his girlfriend fight for him". Being associated with Sam brought Danny a good number of strange looks as well as empty seats surrounding him which he didn't mind. It meant he had somewhere to place his feet and get comfortable during boring classes.

After Danny's last class he slipped into a closet and turned intangible. He had a little bit of time before meeting his friends at their lockers, so he decided to pay a visit to a couple of the boys he recognized from the morning that looked a little too closely at Sam. Following a successful spooking of five guys and along with giving Dash a heart attack by making a toilet paper roll "float", Danny returned to his tangible state and waltzed to his locker. Waiting for him was Tucker.

"You seem to be taking things well. Are you all happy after having the girl of your dreams save you from the big bad bully and enfold you into her arms?" Tucker pursed his lips and chirped in a high pitched tone. Danny tried putting Tucker in a head lock and grunted a response.

"No. Ok kinda. Ya I'm grateful but it wasn't even a hug."

"What wasn't a hug?" Came a voice from beside them. The two boys froze in their tangled position and stared blankly. Sam looked at the two with a 'really?' look on her face and raised her eyebrows as a way of expecting a response from one of the two. Danny let go of Tucker and brushed the creases off his shirt.

"Nothing, Tuck was just teasing again." Sam shrugged at the remark and shivered as she got closer to the door leading outside. Danny opened the door and a massive gust of air confronted the three, immediately paralyzing them and taking their breath from their lungs.

"I'm glad I wore what I did today." Chattered Sam, "Surprisingly enough I actually got compliments about my outfit. A lot of people, including Paulina, surprisingly enough, thought it was very 'cute' and 'in'. A few of the guys in my Japanese class even introduced themselves saying that they thought I was kawaii and wondered if I was a new student." Sam chuckled to herself, "All I do is change my outfit and people think I'm a new person."

Danny's head spun. _Other people were complimenting her? How dare they. Well, I guess that's good but that means that someone might try and make a move on Sam. I never had the guts to tell her that I liked her while she was awake. I can't let her be taken by someone else!_

"Damn this ridiculous weather," Danny cursed, "Look at my breath!" Sam and Tucker followed the streams of blue that escaped Danny's mouth until he finally shivered violently and set his jaw. _All those other people just see her on the outside and realize how beautiful she actually is. I appreciate her even when she does dress like a goth. I guess I liked this outfit of hers as well. I just have to make my move before others start falling in love with Sam._ Danny scolded himself internally. _Why can't I just say it again!? I told her once so why am I being such a wimp! Why does everyone start paying attention to her as soon as I want to be with her. They don't even know her personality! I do! Did everyone forget the whole 'demon possession' thing that quick when they see her in leggings? I guess it's a good thing she loses that negative connotation as well._ Danny had turned hot with embarrassment and anger. Tucker was the one who brought him back to reality.

"Can't you usually tell the difference or distinguish between cold and ghost during the winter?" Tucker asked, mildly puzzled.

"Usually, but this cold front is different. It's like the entire cold spell we have had is a spectral happening. Normal people would think it was cold weather but it feels like ghost to me. What do you guys think it feels like? You've been around me and other ghosts."

Tucker shrugged and pulled his jacket closer around his neck. "It's tough for me to say, man. It just feels like it's wicked cold. I have a hard time believing its spectral just because we feel cold air when you are by us and this doesn't seem to originate from any certain place. What do you think Sam?" Sam's face grew warm as she recalled the feeling of ghostly coldness. The sensation of Danny's lips on her cheek and forehead made her unconsciously move her hand up to her cheek as the wind bit at it.

 _The chill that this weather brings feels oddly like the same strange coldness that Danny's lips left behind._ Sam didn't quite know how to put it into words. _It's similar to the type of cold you experience when take an ice pack off your body and your skin feels cold but it is slightly numbed and warmed by the rest of your body. Except in this case it's all around me._ The idea of it made her uncomfortable and that shown on her face.

"It feels pretty ghostly to me." Sam said in a near whisper.

Emotions whirled through Danny. A mix of worry, anger, self loathing, and affection cascaded through his mind. _Now this weather might be some type of ghost phenomenon. I can't handle all of this! Being a teenager is hard enough but now I have to go fight whatever may be causing this leaving Sam as prey for whoever might ask her out. Geez, maybe fighting a ghost would be good to blow off some steam anyway._

Sam's voice came again in a more assertive tone. "What if this is just whipped up by Vortex? That would explain the weather as well as the ghostly tinge that it has about it wouldn't it?"

"Yeah! that would also explain why your ghost sense is going off because he translates his power into the weather. The question is where he would be. My guess is that the closer you are the more your ghost sense will go off. It's like a human radar! This is fascinating!" Tucker piped in. He grabbed Danny by the shoulders and starting pointing him different directions while making blipping and booping sounds.

Danny turned to his friends with a straight face that made the air feel colder. "I'll be off. I'm going to see what I can find."

"We'll come with you and help." Sam suggested, looking at Tucker which gained an enthusiastic nod.

"Nah I'm fine." Danny did a quick survey of location and launch furiously fast into the sky. His two friends on the ground saw a ring of blue emit from the figure in the air as it streaked against the wind.


	4. Chapter 4: Vortex of emotions

A nice long(er) chapter. I am slowly working on things. While I wrote this chapter I listened to a song called "Medicine by Daughter (Sound Remedy Remix)" I would suggest doing the same while you read. If the music distracts you then please refrain and read on. I think the music really sets the tone and helps with the mood I'm trying to portray. Reviews always appreciated.

I might continue providing songs to listen to while you read. Just for fun. I just happen to listen to music while I write and I think it helps convey feeling. So if your strongly opposed let me know or just decide not to listen to the music. I won't be offended.

As always. Readers you are appreciated and enjoy.

JB

* * *

"What was that about?" Sam huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Can't say for sure. Maybe he just needs to blow off some steam. It isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. You know, saving the city and still being a teen and all." Tucker stared at where Danny was last visible.

"So should we try to find something out too. To help or anything?" Sam asked. Tucker turned and pulled Sam into a side hug.

"No, I think this is something he just needs to sort out himself." Tucker spoke softly into the rushing wind. Sam was caught off guard by the apparent "moment" her and Tucker were sharing. _I can't help but feel like he is talking about something completely different than the ghost problem at hand. Did Danny tell Tucker about this weekend?_ Sam worried. _Why did Danny blow us off that fast? I'll give him a piece of my mind when he comes back for being so insensitive and acting like a jerk._ Sam rested her head on Tucker's shoulder and pondered. _Why does he always try to do so much? He never says how he feels except that he is tired or hungry._ Sam pulled Tucker closer as the wind bit at her cheeks. _This weather is going be the death of me. Having cold ghostly air all around me. But isn't that what a hug from Danny Phantom would be like? S_ am's brain backtracked a few paces. _That's different._ Sam pulled away from Tucker mumbled a farewell and started toward her house. Now the cold didn't seem so bad. It brought memories rushing back. Sam let the wind whip around her hair and face. _It's like that night. A chill. A chill of excitement. Danny may not talk about his feelings much and I may think he is a dork but he is the only dork that I'll fall for._ On her front step Sam looked up to the dreary scene above her and said a silent prayer. _I hope your safe Danny. I hope you realize that I'll listen. I'll hear what you had to say all over again. So why don't you try again?_ Sam stopped looking at the heavens and closed her eyes. I _don't want to be the one that says I heard it all and start the relationship. While I do believe in being a strong woman, Danny needs to man up and ask me out._ Thinking back to Danny's quick departure created thoughts along the subject of "Danny has changed his mind" and "he doesn't feel the same anymore". Sam suppressed them before she became a typical, emotionally susceptible teenage girl and stepped into her house.

Meanwhile Danny was barreling into the wind trying to find if the weather truly originated from something ghostly. Honestly, he wasn't paying much attention. He had kept his eyes forward in a steely gaze trying to burn off the emotions running through him.

After launching into the sky he had turned and gazed down on his friends to see if they would follow him or not. Tucker kept gazing his direction while Sam looked at Tucker. Tucker pulled Sam in a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. Danny's vision blurred and he whipped around to yell into the wind which just sucked up the sound and brought it into nothingness. After tearing into the wind for some time Danny tired enough to slow down and look at his breath. It came out in ragged gasps and was laced with blue wisps constantly. _Tucker must have been right. It is coming more frequently…What was he doing with my girl anyway! He knows I have feelings for her. He teases me about it all the time! So now he thinks he can just scoop her up when I leave._ Danny seethed silently as he caught his breath. _He probably just took an interest in her clothes like everyone else!_ Danny thought back to the dance when Sam rested her head on his chest while they danced in the sky. He suddenly had a deep loathing for the event and tossed a massive ball of green energy into the sky with a roar.

"So the little Phantom has come to find me. I wondered how long it would take." Came a wheezing voice out of the grey. Danny whirled in a circle. His anger intensified and confusion abounded.

"Where are you?!" Danny squinted and spun in a circle. A radio tower stood to Danny's left. The realization came to Danny that the wind wasn't as fierce where he was and that it seemed to be circulating around the radio tower. _I have to be close to whoever is causing this because this all shouts 'eye of the storm'. Plus, the radio tower is just a great projection point._ Danny surmised. A bolt of lightning flashed toward Danny and shook him to the core. The cackling that followed couldn't have been thunder. Shaking his head and blinking, Danny attempted to clear his head. A clouded hand crackling with electricity nearly missed his face. Danny instinctively gathered balls of green energy in his hands and sent them towards his foe before jetting to the outside of the ring of wind. From his view point he started to see a mass of wind and cloud materialize into the familiar form of Vortex, the weather ghost.

My friends w _ere right again. Guess they are just as familiar with this stuff as I am now. I'm still glad I came alone. They wouldn't have been able to help much this high in the air. Next time Sam will have to come along so she doesn't accidentally hug any more guys that aren't me._ Danny's train of thought slowly drifted from the battle ahead of him back to his friends. A conflicting voice in his head spoke up.

 _Well if you asked her out and weren't such a wimp then maybe you wouldn't have to worry about here getting hit on by other guys because they would know that she's taken._

 _Shut it! I know that!_

 _Well then why don't you do it!_

 _Because I'm still scared._

 _Of what? You fight ghosts everyday._

 _Why am I arguing with myself?_

 _Most likely because…_ WHAM! Before Danny could finish his internal debate he was sent sprawling toward the ground. Steadying himself, Danny shot towards the chuckling ghost.

"Let's get this over with!" Danny yelled with eyes alight. He made contact with, what he assumed, was Vortex's face, causing the ghost to hiss and send bolts of lightning at Danny. Dodging the streaks of electricity Danny retreated from the proximity of the ghost and began hurling green energy at his foe. Following a few initial hits, Vortex opened up his body and let the attacks fly through him. Danny growled and flung himself at Vortex.

"You have a hot head for how cold the weather is ghost boy." Vortex laughed manically. Danny flew straight through the primarily windy ghost and into the chest plate that Vortex inhabited.

"I guess we should both chill out then!" Danny ground out amidst the tempest that composed Vortex's body. Struggling to maintain his position without being spit out, Danny latched on to Vortex's chest plate and transferred as much freezing energy as he could muster. A crackling sound acquainted the pulse of ice. Danny opened his squinting eyes to see a frosty layer covering the inside of Vortex's suit. Upon exiting the ghost he realized that the wind had died down. Danny focused on the ghost before him. Vortex still floated in front of him but his body changed from tornado force winds to limbs and a face made out of slowly circulating snow flakes. A shocked expression covered the weather ghost's face. Danny smirked tiredly and approached Vortex. Danny stuck out his tongue and collected the flakes that flitted around Vortex's arm.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop! Please! Just stop! I should be the one controlling the weather! Not some halfa. The weather is all I have to torment you people." Vortex pleaded. Danny pulled back with a satisfied yet stern look. _It's about time someone else suffered from a case of 'crappy day syndrome'._ An image of Sam hugging Tucker slid into his mind again.

 _"_ Well sometimes you just don't get what you want." Danny warned as he pulled out a thermos he always kept handy. Suddenly, an idea came to Danny. _I wonder just how vulnerable Vortex is in this state, Danny wondered._ He zapped the end of Vortex's tail with a blast of energy and received another satisfying screech. Where snowflakes once were, water droplets formed and fell to the ground. _I could finish him off. I could successfully eradicate Vortex from ever messing with the weather again._ Danny raised a glowing hand. Vortex threw both of his up and whimpered. After staring at the ghost that now slightly resembled a snowman Danny's anger faded and he unscrewed the cap to his thermos. "Looks like spring will be coming soon."

"It won't stop here Phantom. I'm just a piece in his plan. I was just doing my part, bringing the storms to help move…" The last of Vortex's sentence was sucked with him into the thermos. Danny recoiled at the new information as he clamped the thermos shut. He considered opening the canister to beat the information out of Vortex. _What is this all about. Why would anyone need cold windy weather? Correction, what ghost needs cold windy weather for their plan? He could have just been bluffing so he could have another chance at taking me down._ Danny gave himself a look over and realized that he was also covered in frost from the miniature blizzard he whipped up. Shivering, Danny descended to the radio tower roof. _Why did he tell me that information? Just so he can get out quicker?_ Danny shook the thermos as he contemplated Vortex's words. _If something else is actually going on I'll figure it out soon enough. Maybe Vortex was just lying or puffing a bunch of hot air._ Danny smiled at his own wit. _We'll see if anything else happens. Without the crazy weather ghost around maybe I can enjoy some normal spring weather without worrying about guys flirting with Sam._ Danny sneezed and gave a sigh as he felt his nose start to run. _Great, now I have a cold too. I guess this doesn't really put me in the greatest fighting shape. Of course it's just my luck that I would get myself sick. I can't get sick like every other teen by staying out having a snowball fight, making a snowman or kissing their girlfriend._ Danny blushed and felt his lugubrious mood creep back into his system. _No, instead, I get sick and worn out while kicking ghost butt to save this city._


	5. Chapter 5: stone cold

Big sorry for not publishing in a long time. I've been busy with university and I kinda forgot about this. Here is another chapter. It's a little bit of a filler but dots are connecting and all of you intelligent readers should be able to make some guesses as to what is going on. I listened to "Night Troubles" -Petit Biscuit while writing this so feel free to give that a try.

As always, readers you are appreciated,

Thanks,

JB

* * *

Danny returned to his house, grabbed some NyQuil and slumped on his bed. Within minutes he was asleep. Danny awoke with a start. He sat up amongst a pile of blankets, sweating. The breath that came out of his mouth was completely blue. He swore under his breath _I don't even care if it is a ghost or not, I am not going to check._ He slipped his shirt off and drifted off once more. The next morning, Danny woke up feeling refreshed. _I should really ignore my ghost sense more often. It allows me to sleep a whole lot more_. Danny decided to have scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast considering he had time. His feeling of satisfaction grew as he enjoyed the extra time and hot food. Grabbing his bag, Danny slipped out the door. Thirty seconds after exiting his house Danny's body was chilled to the bone and his mind had turned the same temperature and color as the weather: grey. He thought back on the previous day and hunched his shoulders. When he approached his friends he said nothing but simply kept walking. They made a few quick exclamations as they caught up but Danny ignored these, treating them as whispers from the wind around him. The rest of the day followed in a similar fashion. Danny's eyes kept gazing forward in a menacing glare, his ears were closed to any sound, and his body was numb. Sitting in his 8th period class Danny tuned out the teacher and thought to himself. _So I got rid of Vortex but it is still wicked cold outside. Wouldn't it be great if it was just an actual weather related problem that I could actually do nothing about?_ Danny scoffed. _That's never the case, there is always something wrong with Amity._ The bell dismissed Danny's thoughts. He stepped into a cleaning closet and turned intangible. _Even if someone saw me go in here they won't care about me enough to check._ Danny concluded as he slid behind his locker, grabbed his things and made his way, slowly floating above the ground, back to his house. While on his way, he passed straight through a group of high schoolers that were heading to the Nasty Burger. A couple of gasps resulted from his ghostly presence. One of the girls exclaimed, "Jeez, I thought this coat was pretty warm but that breeze just cut straight to my body." Disregarding the reaction of the group Danny continued floating until he was outside his house. The cold slowly seeped from Danny's bones as he entered his home. He took a warm shower and went to his room to complete his homework.

An annoying beeping kept Danny from concentrating on the last two problems he had. Soon the beeping filled his ears and as he stood to do something about the annoyance his father burst into the room with a crazed look on his face. He was holding a large metal gadget that resembled a spoon. Danny became more scared than annoyed at the appearance of his father and gadget. "Danny my boy!" Mr. Fenton yelled, "have you seen any ghosts around?" He swept the giant spoon in an arc. Danny ducked and muttered, "More than I'd like to".

"What was that?" Jack Fenton blurted. Danny mumbled a response.

"Nothing. I haven't, what's this thing dad?"

With a beaming face, Mr. Fenton pressed a button on the side of the spoon and held it upright like a spear.

"This, Danny, is the new Fenton Frozen Desert Decimator. The F.F.D.D. for short," He continued his explanation while indicating the edges of the spoon, "You see, this contraption has multiple functions. Pretty snazzy eh? Not only does it detect minor ghostly activity but it can also scoop it out of the air like your favorite frozen treat and immobilize it." Danny tensed up after hearing his father finish the sentence. He now regarded the spoon with mild fear. Danny's dad frowned and stared at the machine in his hand, "I'm not sure it is completely functional because it has been completely quiet inside the house except by your room. Your mother and I are looking to field test it sometime but first we have to make sure it can actually detect ghosts. It's always the trickiest part…"

"Haha no kidding.." Danny trailed off nervously. Both Fentons stood silently, awkwardly waiting for something. Thankfully, Danny's mother called from downstairs, beckoning them to dinner. With that, both of their faces lit up and they sprinted down to the table.

Dinner was eaten in relative normalcy. Conversation was centered around ghosts, as usual. Danny munched silently but was startled when his phone rang suddenly. He motioned to the phone now in his hand and his parents nodded. Scooting out of his chair, Danny answered the phone and walked into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny? This is Tucker, I have a question for you". Danny's blood boiled immediately at the thought of Tucker wanting to discuss Sam.

"What do you want?"

"Well, don't you sound cheery? Did you guy's power go down too?" What Tucker said was not exactly what Danny had expected.

"No, our power is fine. Did your family lose power?"

"Yea, we got nothing so it's pretty cold in the house right now. I was just calling to ask if I could stay at your house until the power comes back on." Feeling remorseful for his original spite, Danny softened at the plight his friend was in.

"Yea sure, just grab some of your stuff and head over, I'll explain to my parents what's going on."

"Ok sounds good. Thanks a ton man, I appreciate it. A lot of people are without power I thought all three of us would be stuck in the cold." Danny whipped the phone which he was about to hang up back to his ear.

"Wait. Sam is out of power too?" Danny returned quickly.

"Uhhhhhhh, yea I think so. Did she not text you? She told me she was headed to Vasuki Matema's house."

"Vasuki Matema? Who the heck is that?" Danny's blood began to simmer once again. He was left in the dark about plans that the other two had.

"He's a guy in a couple of her classes. Exchange student from Japan. Has she never told you about him? He's the guy that always makes her giggle in her language class remember?"

"Oh, ok, well grab your stuff and come on over Tuck. I'll see you in a little bit." Tucker mentioned his thanks and hung up while Danny stood with the phone hanging in his hand and his feet planted in the living room. _Since when did the power go out? Since when did Sam get all buddy buddy with Vasuki? And more importantly, why wasn't I told about this? When have the three of us ever split up in trouble. It's always been one of our houses, not some foreign exchange student's house._ Danny clenched his phone and teeth. _Whatever, maybe she is just growing up and I can't let go of a childhood crush._


End file.
